Opposite attraction
by aniylav27
Summary: When a big party turns in to a little game of spin the bottle and truth or dare Dorky Edward and Popular Bella seem to always end up together. Will they get along or will Bella turn on him. This the journey that they will have. All human. I don't know what ratings mean so please bare with me. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

If you are like any other kid in school it is hell to get up in the morning. But it was the last day of school and, It would be kind of stupid not to go.

Plus I was invited a what I think is going to be a awesome party at some kid named Tyler's house and we where going to meet 2 hours after school at his house.

Since it was really hot I put on skinny jean with rips in the front and back going down , it was basically just like short shorts but really cute. And I put a pink halter top on from Hollister. And just put a head band around it.

I grabbed my keys, backpack and backpack and headed to my old, rusty, faded red truck.

When I got to the school I sat with my usual clan of people. And that's when I saw him standing in the lunch line.

Every body thought he was so ugly because he had glasses  
but behind those thick glasses and penny colored hair he is beautiful and his name was Edward, Edward Cullen.

He only sat with his siblings Alice and Emmett Cullen I don't know why but if I where to guess he is just scared or no one likes him he was just so dorky and cute. I just wonder if he is going to be at the party tonight but there is a 50 50 chance he will Emmett is a friend of Tyler's and Alice told me that Emmett ask if he could come but Tyler does not want a dork at the party. Alice is a friend of mine the only one who knows my secret crush.

Edwards POV

I can't believe they are making me go to this stupid party I just want to stay home and read my new book I just got but noooooo.

Alice said that I had to look nice for the party so she made me wear contacts.

When we got to the party and walked in there was alot of people there and the music was not my type I did not like pop to much it would be better if they had classical.

I hated it right off the bat everybody was looking at me like I did not belong there and like I had some horrible flu that know body wanted to catch I hated attention I really wanted to go home and read my new book.

But that's when I saw Isabella Marie swan the most beautiful girl in school I did not notice I was staring someone said something.

"stare much eddy why don't you try talking to her" Emmett said in his jokey voice. I just shock my head no and sat in a corner all night long while Alice and Emmett had a good time while I was sitting there alone.

SORRY SO SHORT PLEASE REVIEW AND WILL UPDATE SOON


	2. Chapter 2

This is it thought as people left I will finally be able to go home and read my book although it is to late and way past my bed time.

I saw Alice and Emmett coming towards me with mysterious grins on there faces but I did not think about it at all I just wanted to go home and read my book even though it is way pasted my bed time but hey I am a rebel.

"guys hurry its way pasted my bed time" I said but quickly regretting it when I saw Bella behind the big Emmett.

"you have a bed Time how can a cute boy like you have a bed time" Bella said in her brain soothing voice that surprised me she said I was cute. I glanced at Alice she was grinning ear to ear and Emmett had his hands up and his face doing the none of my business look.

"and Edward we are not going home just yet" Alice said

"really there's not much people here and it is getting late " I said wanting to go the hell home. But as I looked around there where not a lot of people.

"I know but Tyler said we could hang for a little and play some games are you game" said Emmett

"no I am fine I'll go home"I said in a low voice

"well you don't have a choice we have the keys" Emmett said while putting the ring to the keys on his finger and spinning it around.

"I'll walk "I said

"please stay it should be fun" Bella said I had to go so I agreed.

"ok fine what game are we going to play" I said.

"yes you joined spin the bottle and then we are going to end it off with truth or dare, how does that sound eddy" he said talking to me like I was a 4 year old.

" don't call me that Emmett and sure just don't try anything funny" It was then we heard Tyler telling us to get in a circle.

When we all got in a circle Emmett was on my left and Alice was on my right and they where both talking to there friends so I was just left out. I had a minute to just look at everyone that joined and someone that I just might be kissing. I did not want to kiss Lauren, Jessica, Angela even though she was nice but still. The only girl I would not mind kissing was Isabella. And of course I am not kissing any boys.

"ok how would like to go first?" said Tyler. A kid named Jasper that I did not know anything about except his name said he wanted to go first.

He spun the bottle at first it was going fast and then was slowing down but when it stopped it landed on Alice. Her face was beat red. Jasper stood up and reached out his hand to help her up I saw her eyes go to Isabella as if asking her for help but she just did a quick nod of reassurance. Alice stood up and walk to the closet with jasper I did not like this guy all up on my sister.

"Emmett do you know who he is?" I asked Emmett in whispers.

" yeah he is a friend off mine a good kid I don't think he will try anything" he said reassuringly. I decided that I would take his word for it.

"okay I will take your word for it"

A couple minutes passed by and they where still not out yet. It was seriously awkward, you could here things coming from the closet and no one could stop laughing I mean it was just so weird.

Finally when they got out you could see them looking at each other like they found there soul mate

"so Saturday at 8"

"you know it "

A couple of rounds went by I did not pay attention. I was just thinking about what was going to happen in my book next. When I heard my name being called.

"eddy boy you got called by your crush" it could not be " the Swan girl"

I was to distracted to bother telling Emmett not to call me that. I just could not believe that someone so popular and beautiful could ever want to kiss someone like me.

When I looked around I saw everyone staring at me and Bella already standing.

So stood up and walked to the closet and I was relieved to see that the closet was big. I was also thank full that we did not need to be swished together. We where silent and looking at each other. Then she finally said something.

"sooo." she said

"you don't have to so it if you don't want to" I said politely.

"your a gentleman there's many of them out there these days" Bella replied. I did not no what to say to that so I said something so pathetic it was horrid.

" thank you "

" I like you Edward"

" you do?" I said in surprise. I could never fathom that she did.

"sure I mean do you like me?" she asked  
. What do I say


	3. Chapter 3

" who wouldn't" I said obviously but politely.

She giggled a little and said "your sweet "

"thank you"

"so what about the kiss" as soon as she said that we heard a bang on the door. Before we left to got I was surprised to have her kiss me on the cheek.

She walked out the. Leaving me there, but finally I come to me senses and move to my regular spot between my siblings.

Next we played truth or dare. But we used a Tyler's iPhone. Apparently he downloaded an app for this game.

We went around taking our turns sometimes we went out side, sometimes we all went in the kitchen for someone to do there dare. We went around the circle do everyone would have a chance to play.

It was finally my turn and I took the phone. For some reason they set it to extreme instead of teen because that was what we where. This news made me kind of nervous. I did not want to look like a dork in front of everyone bye pressing thruth so I did random. It landed on dare. So i read the dare out loud to everyone.

" take the girl home with you that is sitting closets to you" I already  
Knew the girl sitting closes to me was Alice so this did not bother me.

" no no no do not look so smug Alice is your sister dork you have to take Bella home with you" said

Omg no omg this the worst day of my life but the best. Bella and I looked at each other and everybody starts chanting.

"BELLA AND EDWARD SITTING IN A TREE. FIRST COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES BABY. THEN YOU SEE THE BABY ON THE BABY CARRIAGE. " and they did that 6 more times when I decided to leave.

I got up and left house when I heard someone behind me. Turned around to see that it was Bella.

" are you ok " she ask.

" I'm fine and your self" I said in respond.

" I am fine "

" you know you can go back and enjoy the rest of the party" I said some what nicely.

" no I didn't really want to be there on the first place" this news surprised me.

" really I thought you where going to be dying to come here" I said

" yeah well it is pretty late and if you want to get home before 4 in the morning we should start walking home like right now" she said.

" my house is in the woods its going to take me a while to get there so might as well wait for them " I responded.

" hat you think I am not going with you a dare is a dare. I don't know about you but I take these things very seriously"


	4. Chapter 4

I'd did not know how to respond to that. So I just said " sure ".

" cool then lets get walking " she said.

" I don't think I like her so much anymore

BELLA'S POV

Wow I really hope I did not go overboard. I know I was trying to be cool and be somebody I was not to get him. But I think I just needed to be myself from now on. Trying to be cool was not my forte, so I am back to my usual self now.

And being my self meant to stop walking with with my head up and shoulders back. Ow know my back feels uncomfortable. And stop being so bubbly.

We where walking for a while so I pulled out my blue phone and ear buds and started listening to Clair de lune. I was surprised when he finally said something he kept staring at his feet.

" what are you listening to" he asked. I did not know if he would like it but he seemed like it, but still not alot of people did.

" oh Clair de lune do you listen to it." I asked. He finally looked up and stopped walking he was looking at me like there was something wrong with me. When he said yes he started walking again and started at his feet again. It was kind of awkward.

I decided to break the ice and ask him a question.

" so where are your glasses" I asked in a low voice.

" Alice made me where glasses so I didn't look like a dork she thinks nerds have ugly styles." I've never heard him talk so much.  
But then he said something that astonished me. " do you really like me?"

It took me a moment to think about what to say so I went with something simple.

" yes" I said in the lowest voice.

" why no one has ever liked me" he asked almost a whisper.

" well be cause you are a gentleman and I happened to think that your nerdyness Is really cute" I said kind of of think I said to much.

" well I like you to " he said so quietly it tool me a moment to understand what he said but whe I was about to say something Alice and Emmett pulled over in Alice's car with the music blasting.

" get in" said Alice

I opened the door for Edward and said  
" ladies first" thinking it would be funny and lighten the mood he smile he had a nice smile. But he took the door for me to go in I did, he shut the door and went to get in on the other side.

The car ride to there house was not bad.

" OH BELLA I CALLED CHARLIE AND TOLD HIM YOU WHERE SLEEPING OVER" said Alice screaming over the music.

When we got there parents where sleeping. So we rip toed up stairs.  
I went I to Alice's room but before I did I waved at Edward .


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled at him, I was going o say something but I was pulled i the room by Alice.

'' so you like Edward tell me about that'' she said pulling me down to her purple soft carpet

'' yeah he is nice looking, a gentlemen, and smart '' I said kind blushing.

'' do you know if he likes you back ?'' Alice was asking to much questions for my liking.

'' I don't know, I ask him and he is just, was like yeah sure, it was awkward.'' I said trying to get all her questions out of the way.'' are you tired '' I asked wanting the convo to end.

'' a little you can stay up but i am going to bed we can talk more tomorrow'' she said getting up and walking to her bed.

''before you go to bed do you have any books I can read'' I asked, and she pointed to the little book shelf beside her desk. I got up and walked over to the bookshelf but it was mostly filled with pictures and if there where books they where pink.

I got up from the floor and wondered if Edward would have any books. I assumed he did so i headed over to the door. But Alice got up.

''where are you going'' she said only in her underwear and tank-top, I had to laugh.

'' I am just going to Edwards room to see if he has any books'' I said after I stopped laughing.

'' I am coming wait'' she said finding pajama pants and hopping around trying to put on her pants. I rolled my eyes and headed to the door.

When I got to the door I turned back to see Alice giving meme and encouraging smile. I knocked on the door, and i heard him yell it is open. I pushed the door open and it reveled Edward with boxers and a tight t-shirt on, he was hot.

I think he was kind of surprised that I was me knocking on the door. I quickly shut the door before Alice could enter behind me

'' hey'' I said looking all over the room, it was big disorganized but not dirty.

'' hello, what do you need'' he said quiet but not rudely with his down.

'' oh I was just wondering I you had any books I could read'' I said looking for a book shelf. He pointed to something next to me. I looked and saw that he had five book shelves and they where tall and all of then where filled with books only the middle row had music and pictures.

He had my favorite books there. Weathering heights, Jane erye, Harry Potter, Twilight, and lot more.

'' wow you have alot of books'' I said looking back at him. He looked a little nervous, I wondered what it was about. Then I noticed that he was wearing his glasses.

'' hey keep wearing those glasses don't don't worry about what Alice say. You look really nice in them'' he was now looking up at me.

'' thanks, I will try and wear them more'' he said and hi checks were a little pink. Wow i liked this guys. I got the book i wanted from off of his shelf and headed to his dresser where there was pen and paper. Wrote my name and phone number on the piece of paper.

''call me'' I said and walk out of the room.

EDWARD POV

Oh my god should I call her now wait she just left the room. What ever I will just text her, first I have to talk to Emmett.


End file.
